federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - May, 2391
This page chronicles posts #22321-22440 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2391. *CP - April, 2391 *CP - June, 2391 Earth Plots Fourth Week Hoping to be more intimate with MINIYA MUNROE, MERIK EVEK suggests ways to ease her into more serious things but she gets upset and they argue about how romantic things should be before making up. MINIYA calls CYDJA MUNROE who is on Bajor and they talk about sexuality and what is/isn’t worth it. Cardassia Plots First Week Going out with ELIM GARAK once more, SIOMANE TARA is shown into the back of an elite restaurant, getting the chance to know more about Prime and Elim as a person. When TARA decides to try with her father again, JORGU DANAN is hesitant to really make amends after his previous insults. TARA goes to the tracks with GARAK and he talks about his father some more and the moments in his life he is most proud of. Third Week As FREN thinks about being engaged, he remembers meeting with LINA DOTAN and her chaperon MIKK DOTAN as they get to know each other. Later, on a second date, they discuss the future and getting her more comfortable with sexual things. Bajor Plots First Week Hoping to have a nice time out, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and KARYN DAX-WOLFE go to Vic’s but when she brings him to guest quarters, their convo turns more serious and they discuss the ‘Megan dilemma.’ CHRISTOPHER has trouble when a student’s mother comes to his office and tries to solicit him so her child can get good grades. Afterwards, CHRISTOPHER goes to have drinks with MARCUS WOLFE but gets drunk and explains his frustrations with his relationship with Karyn. On the planet, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V is getting into his new apartment when LALIMUNROE comes to visit and say hello. LINCOLN TREDWAY is on Bajor too and has a meeting with KARYN to catch up, but gets the idea her relationship isn’t as happy as she wants it to be. MICHAEL seeks out some people and runs into MARCUS who he talks to about politics. CHRISTOPHER and KARYN once more debate about their relationship and where he thinks it is going. He continues to push towards saying something to Megan but holds back. Getting to his quarters, however, one thing leads to another and CHRISTOPHER confesses to MEGAN GREENWOOD he is dating Karyn. She is confused and upset but willing to try to make things work. CHRISTOPHER seeks out KARYN at her house, briefly seeing N’LANI WOLFE, before they talk in the woods. He confesses that Megan knows and things are going to be okay before Karyn is so relieved she pounces on him. Second Week Really upset by learning about Karyn, MEGAN GREENWOOD talks to WILLIAM BELL on instant messenger and asks him questions about relationships and sex. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD gets a new TA for his interspecies relationship class named NAOLE CAITLYN and talks to her about his expectations. LIAM has his Understanding Sexuality class with LALI MUNROE there, before finding out more regarding her species. KARYN DAX-WOLFE talks to MEGAN about her relationship with Christopher. They fight but then managed to make up some at the end. MATILDA HENNY-WREN and ANNA-ALEENA THAY are in a group together for science class when they decide to make a club for kids with single parents. FARHI WOLFE wants to have more time with Yoshi and asks BENJAMIN WOLFE for permission – which he gets. CHRISTOPHER has KARYN over to his apartment to talk about things now Megan is aware and one things leads to another as they continue to explore each other. Third Week When YOSHIWOLFE wants to have someone to stay with at night, FARHI WOLFE opens his door and makes a new friend. N’LANI WOLFE gets notice that she was selected to represent Trill for the Olympic future athletes and tells MARCUS WOLFE. MARCUS then talks to KATAL WOLFE about making arrangements and having a stop on Earth too. KARYN DAX-WOLFE has a nice gift for BENJAMIN WOLFE in the holodecks, but her feelings are hurt when he is apathetic about her efforts. For their family day, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and MEGAN GREENWOOD exchange gifts before he introduces her to a special program for kids/parents who have lost someone. CHRISTOPHER has lunch with KARYN and they talk about her feelings regarding her brother’s lack-there-of. When LALI MUNROE arrives for her survival training course, she runs into a familiar face LINCOLN TREDWAY before ANDRUS ELBRUNNE sets them on their run. When Link helps Lali finish, they get pair together for their final marks. Fourth Week Confronting BENJAMIN WOLFE about his behaviour, KARYN DAX-WOLFE is saddened that he is now apathetic to everything. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD talks to QUARK about some new information regarding the Paradan tech and the Klingons, as well as Karyn. MEGAN GREENWOOD meets new character TAHNA ALENIS who is part of a program for parents/children to connect with the other who have lost. For the spring, MARCUS WOLFE, SR. talks to MYLEE MAWIZIKI-WOLFE about a new garden and they make plans. LALI MUNROE goes to the movies with LINCOLN TREDWAY, taking the chance to talk more about each other. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V shows up, bringing LALI back to his place to show her his new puppy Bert. #05 May, 2391 2391 #05 2391 #05